Did he love me?
by fairytailNL
Summary: It is Lucy's first day to school after hol's and in her absence a new boy has come to her class, a boy that makes her wonder.. One-shot.
**Hello guys I have been very busy lately cuz there are exams going on, but still today is my sis birthday so i took some time to write this one-shot inspired from my sis idea so i m very thankful to her.. This story is based on series of short events occurring between Nalu who are not close friends. I always wanted to write such a story in which they are not close friends and keep wondering if the other likes him/her. ;)**

 **Disclaimer- Well if you were wondering I don't own Fairytail, rather isn't it work of Hiro Mashima :P**

 **Happy Birthday sis.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's my first day to school after the summer holidays (sigh). I became sick on the second last day of the holidays and was suggested for straight four days rest so I had to miss my first two days after the holidays, but no worries cuz nothing much has been done in school in my absence plus Levy is willingly lending me her notes, how kind of her. I should hurry otherwise I will be late for school too.

"Come-on Wendy hurry up"

"Ya sis I m hurrying, you only have been zoning out and walking slow, Excited for your first day after hol's, well I have been enjoying going alone for the last two days." She said showing her tongue teasingly at me and running ahead.

"Wait you little.." I also followed her, soon laughing and talking we reached school.

* * *

There's my third bench as empty as always I think today too Cana is not coming to school (sigh), she misses more classes now I fear she must be getting letter from school soon.

"Hey Lu, How are you now?"

"I m fine Lev thanks for asking"

Then she gave me the notes that I require and we were talking when our English teacher Evergreen Mam came to the class and we all settled in our places. She took attendance asked me my reason for being absent so I told her the reason she nodded and continued that's when I noticed that a new boy was in our class sitting in the last bench named Natsu Dragneel, shyly he said "present mam", first look at him and my impression 'cute but handsome', and did I mention he had 'pink hairs'. Like seriously, pink hairs, but still I kind of liked the colour. I think I was just staring at him because for a moment he too looked at me and later Levy said teasingly-

'I forgot to tell you about Natsu but I think you liked his surprise presence in the class'.

* * *

It has been a week now and my eyes move back to him again and again. Many times I too caught him looking at me and really it felt awesome like I m over the sky. Since Cana comes rarely in a week I practically sit alone yes of course Levy and others are there but I still prefer my books and I think Natsu is studious too, cuz he generally studies.(shrugs)

With time Natsu has become popular among the teachers and of course girls too…

"Mr. Dragneel will you be kind enough to play the role of Jack in the story"

"Yes sir"

Now he is getting to play the lead role in our play, good, I have read this play before "The Useless car" it's a comic tale where Jack and his wife Lily purchase a new car at low price but along the journey it's condition becomes good to worst and it is really entertaining, now Natsu being the main adds to the thrill.

"Lissana you are going to play the role of Lily"

"Willing sir"

Why it has to be Lissana I wish I could play the role of Lily (sigh). Still the drama was real fun, plus few times I noticed that Natsu was looking at me nervously, O! how cute he looks.

* * *

Natsu has been making friends and socializing more but thing that bothers me is he is getting more close to Jackel, they are like best buddies, he has a gang now consisting of Gray, Loki, Jellal, Hibiki, Jakel and Himself, good for him.

The path that me and Wendy take for home is the same that he and his gang take for some kind of hangout in the park that comes between our house and school, it kind of looks like he is following me and Wendy being Wendy is usually more suspicious so one day she asked-

"Hey sis tell me who is that pink haired boy, he is from your class, isn't he?"

For a moment I was shocked and did not reply anything then I felt Wendy nudging me and smiling, I let out the breath that i did not no I was holding and told her-

"Ya, his name is Natsu Dragneel he came after the hol's and by the way his whole gang is in my class, why you ask so suddenly?"

"Oh! That's because my sis like someone at least I should know his name"

Literally saying my face heat up at the comment and I heard her giggling I really wanted to just beat her up so I hit her on the arm.

"Hey! Anyone can see that, you keep glancing at him and he is following us for sometimes now,"

"I don't know what are you talking about they go to the park"

"Yes of course to the park"

* * *

After that day I thought about it and accepted that I indeed like Natsu and told it to Wendy too she has been teasing me a lot lately I wish I could tease her back and soon luckily enough I came to know about this Romeo boy in her class, though she says she do not like him like that but never declined he likes her so easy fro me to tease her. I wish I could also know if Natsu likes me back.

Then came, the basketball inter- school tournament. Wendy is crazy for basketball and got selected in the under-16 girls team and Natsu was selected in under 19 Boys team they both went for two days as the tournament was being held at Sabertooth high. My days were very boring I was missing them both, class was boring and nothing interesting at home too.

After coming back from the tournament Wendy told that only their team won from our school, it was good to have her back and of course now tomorrow I can see Natsu too.

"You know sis I talked to Natsu"

"You did?"

"Ya, saying All the best for the match on the first day"

"What did he say?"

"What can he say, ovio Thank you"

"Oh!" I laughed putting a few strand of hairs back of my ear, thinking how silly my question must have sound.

"After the game we get on talking, about random stuffs, then I get to you"

"Really?"

"Ya, I told him I have an older sister named Lucy, he smiled brightly and said he knows as you are his class mate then I directly got to the point and asked him if he likes you?

"What did he say?" Now that is interesting, firstly, I thought Wendy is always shy and not much talkative so I doubted if she really did talk to Natsu but since she is talking about me she might actually talked to him.

He said- 'I like your sis from my first day, I do so now, and will do so forever', and you know what he was blushing too that time friends came with the water bottles and we were ready for our match."She said giggling a bit.

"Really?" I was totally surprised by the answer was that an indirect confession to me Oh! I am so glad.

"In your dreams" Now she was laughing hard clutching her ribs, enjoying this all pissing me off.

"You little, making fun of me like that…" Saying so I hit her on the head then she started running around the room, with me following and throwing whatever I got in my arms reach.

* * *

Soon after that our class went to a Water Park for an outing. I was wearing a white bikini having a pink flower at the corner and I saw Natsu was in his shorts showing his awesome body, I saw him looking at me with a slight blush on his cheek and it just made my day.

After that for the whole time I was with Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna and Cana enjoying differnt rides like Lazy river, wave pool, fast track water wave, slides, tube slides it was a lot very enjoyable.

And at many rides I saw Natsu too, seeing him swim made my heart beat aa bit faster, and belive me he is a good swimmer and diver.

One time we were having an eye lock and he went just by my side our arms brushed against each other and God! I felt real happy but going a bit ahead he crashed into Jenny who started throwing a tantrum saying he did so knowingly.

I could clearly see that he was irritated and said harshly-

"Who even wants to crash into you, come on guys" and went away. That made me laugh and Jenny threw a disgusting look at his retreating figure and went her way.

* * *

Once I got to know how jealous he can get.

We were out of the class I mean me, Levy, Juvia not normal for us studious girls, though we were going back to class, someone in the corridor announced Principal is on round and going to our class only, and I don't know why we kept hiding on the side of corridor.

Well we were not alone most of my classmates were there too Natsu and his gang, Max, Jet, Droy, Jenny, Kagura and the best part was we all were hiding at the same place, easy to get caught though.(sigh)

Behind me Levy and Juvia were ther and Levy asked if principal left from our class, Max was in front of me blocking my view so I put my arm on his shoulder and looked if principal left and he did so we made our way back to the class.

That's when I saw Natsu going over to Max his face showed anger and was it really jealousy?, he galred at him and seriously said-

"I don't know why, your face is pissing me off, I just wanna beat you up."

Saying so he hit him kind off playfully on the back and declared to his gang "see I have hit him" and laughed.

The overall scene was weird.(shrug)

* * *

It was valentine's day, people were giving chocolates to each other.

Juvia again confessed to Gray and this time luckily enough he said yes, so now I guess those two will finally be dating well after all this is our last year at high school they had to accept their feelings for each other. Jellal and Erza have been going out for sometime now, and we came to know about it today when Erza did not allow any of the girls near her boyfriend, Cana is absent today too but she is on a date so I think her absence is valid, for me I have been observing my class and giving of friendly chocolate and debating whether to give Natsu or not well we are not close friends just classmates (sigh), that was when I noticed..

Natsu was sitting and blushing a little while Jakel was smirking in my direction and I knew it was not good at all. Then I saw Lisanna shyly went to him and offered chocolates to him saying as a friendly gesture, but that was not it cuz days later people started to pair those two some even said they started dating.

Still after that we used to have several eye locks, few smiles at each other but during the last week of our high school things suddenly changed, Natsu started ignoring me and after getting passed never made any connection at all.

Few years later I met with Gray and Juvia that time I asked him if he knew whereabouts of Natsu, He said no he did not talk to him lately and curiouslyasked if I liked him asking specifically about him only and I had to accept that I did and when I asked if he did? Gray told he did not know so Natsu never talked much about me. Then I tried knowing about Natsu from Jellal, Loke but did not get any answer.. So still I keep wondering 'Did he like me?'

* * *

 **So how was it? What do you think does Natsu like Lucy? In my opinion he does of course :P**

 **please give a review for this lovely couple. :)**


End file.
